L'élu
by Supersalee
Summary: Quand leur pilote est enlevé aux funérailles de son troisième parent, l'équipage du Hawking remue ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Ils ne tardent pas à découvrir un complot pour retrouver le dépositaire d'une mutation génétique lui donnant un pouvoir sur les foules. Au travers une enquête pour meurtre et des recherches intensives, ils découvrent une société étrange et complexe.
1. Un Trentien typique

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Pour les autres histoires, voici la chronologie :_

 _1\. Le privilège du grade_

 _2\. Douze_

 _3\. Faction_

 _4\. Les forces d'attraction_

 _Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de The Next Generation, environ 15 ans après la série et l'histoire est liée à l'épisode virtuel "Douze"._

* * *

Épisode 5: L'élu

«À ma première épouse Loana,

J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles mais je comprends que ton travail et nos deux filles te tiennent passablement occupée.

Je suis aussi très occupé de mon côté. Mes responsabilités à bord du USS Hawking sont multiples. Comme tu le sais déjà, le rôle d'un conseiller est d'offrir un soutien psychologique à l'équipage d'abord et à ceux que nous rencontrons, que ce soit des rescapés que nous recueillons ou des prisonniers. Je dois aussi prendre le pouls de l'équipage, vérifier que leur moral est bon, en particuliers dans des situations stressantes, comme après un combat par exemple. Je dois apporter un soutien au capitaine dans nos contacts avec d'autres peuples que ce soit pour un premier contact, des négociations diplomatiques ou de l'arbitrage.

Cependant, dans un vaisseau comme le Hawking, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter à ça. C'est un vaisseau scientifique et moi aussi, je suis un chercheur. Mes recherches se concentrent sur l'esprit et je ne parle pas seulement des cultures que nous pouvons rencontrer. Il y a assez de matériel à bord pour pousser ces recherches aussi loin que je le veux.

Les humains sont toujours un sujet de recherche fascinant. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais compris, mais laisse-moi essayer de te l'expliquer, une fois de plus.

En quelques siècles seulement, ils ont su mettre derrière eux, une histoire remplie de guerres et de violences pour se lancer dans la conquête spatiale. Ils sont su canaliser cette énergie qu'ils gaspillaient dans des conflits inutiles pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus pacifique et ce, pour la simple curiosité de découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà de leur horizon.

Il y a aussi à bord d'autres espèces, toutes aussi fascinante. Notre OPS, par exemple est une jeune Bajoranne qui n'a pas connue l'occupation cardassienne, alors, son caractère est plus doux et plus jovial que la majorité des Bajorans que j'ai rencontrés. Cependant, je sens que sa vraie personnalité reste enfouie, comme si elle craignait qu'en découvrant qui elle est, on se détourne d'elle.

Il y a aussi cet étrange pilote, Douze-cent-trois, le premier Trentien dans Starfleet. C'est un jeune homme extrêmement enthousiaste qui aime profondément ce qu'il fait. Il a été génétiquement créé pour être dans Starfleet. Bien sûr, tu vas me dire que l'ingénierie génétique est interdite dans la Fédération, mais le cas des Trentiens est exceptionnel, parce que cela se fait de façon naturelle depuis des millions d'année sur leur planète. L'ingénierie génétique se fait par un troisième genre qu'ils appellent le progénien. Celui-ci fournit un élément qui se greffe à la chaîne d'ADN du fœtus en formation et le modèle.

J'aimerais apprendre à le connaître plus. Est-il un Trentien typique ou si tous les Trentiens sont, à leur façon, atypiques? Dans cette optique, je suis allé m'asseoir avec lui pour discuter au mess et je dois dire que ce fut une expérience tout à fait rafraîchissante.»

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans le mess, Douze remarqua le Dénobulien, assis au comptoir et discutant avec le commandeur Parksan. Il alla s'asseoir seul à une table près de la baie vitrée. C'était l'heure précédent le début du quart et le mess était rempli d'officiers qui avaient préféré manger en groupe plutôt que dans leur quartier. Douze chercha Giona Rhéa du regard, mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle ne venait pas à tous les matins, mais il aimait bien discuter avec la Bajoranne quand elle venait. Il alla s'asseoir seul à une table vide et se commanda des œufs et du bacon. Comme les spécialités trentiennes avaient tardé à être programmée dans les réplicateurs quand il était à l'académie, il s'était habitué à la nourriture terrienne et il y avait pris goût.

À ce moment, le chef ingénieur se leva et partit. Riyax regarda dans sa direction, se leva, pris son assiette et marcha jusqu'à sa table.

\- Est-ce que la place est prise, enseigne?

\- Non, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Comment allez-vous conseiller?

\- Je vais bien et vous?

\- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Vous me semblez toujours positifs, enseigne, est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'avoir de mauvais jours?

Le Trentien prit la peine de réfléchir comme s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Sérieusement? Quand vous étiez à l'académie, vous ne vous êtes jamais sentis isolé parce que vous étiez différents?

\- Oui, mais ces moments ne duraient pas toute la journée.

Le Dénobulien trouva la remarque amusante.

\- Vous avez donc parfois de mauvais moments.

\- Bien sûr, mais ça ne dure jamais une journée. Quoi qu'il se passe, il y a toujours, dans une journée, un bon moment pour en éclipser un mauvais.

\- J'en connais beaucoup qui serait en désaccord.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, les humains ont parfois tendance à s'accrocher à un mauvais sentiment et à le faire durer.

Le conseiller sembla surpris par la justesse de cette remarque.

\- Et comment réagissent les Trentiens?

\- Pour nous, les sentiments sont comme de l'énergie. Si nous restons accroché à un mauvais sentiment, nous concentrons cette énergie dans la mauvaise direction et elle nous épuise plutôt que de nous faire avancer. C'est pourquoi nous apprenons à ne pas nous y accrocher.

\- Y a-t-il des Trentiens qui ne savent pas décrocher des émotions négatives?

\- Oui, surtout les enfants, mais ils l'apprennent avec le temps.

\- Si je vivais sur votre planète, j'aurais de la difficulté à pratiquer mon métier, dit-il en souriant.

\- Mais il existe des psychologues sur Trente, s'insurgea Douze. Les malheurs nous arrivent aussi, les petits comme les grands.

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer un de mes collègues trentien. J'aurais sûrement beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

\- Passerelle à Douze, dit la voix de Giona.

Il activa son communicateur.

\- Ici Douze-cent-trois.

\- Vous avez reçu un message prioritaire de Trente.

Douze se tourna vers le conseiller.

\- Je dois y aller. On pourrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard, conseiller.

\- J'apprécierais. Bonne journée, enseigne.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« J'ignorais à ce moment qu'un membre de sa famille venait de mourir et qu'il avait été rappelé sur Trente pour les funérailles. Comme le Hawking était dans les environs, le capitaine Roberge proposa de l'y déposer et si les autorités de Trente étaient d'accord, de donner une permission à l'équipage pour leur permettre de visiter la planète. C'était pour moi l'occasion d'aller rencontrer un collègue trentien et j'envoyai une demande aux autorités en place pour qu'on me mette en relation avec un psychologue trentien. Je fus contacter par un certain Sept-cent-huit qui semblait avoir, lui-aussi, beaucoup de question à me poser et nous primes rendez-vous.

Cependant, je n'oubliais pas mes devoirs : un membre de l'équipage était en deuil et je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. »

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'enseigne Douze-cent-trois se préparait pour un court séjour sur Trente. Il avait hâte de revoir sa famille, ses parents et son frère. Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas la bonne saison pour assister aux deux aurores, c'est bien ce qui lui manquait le plus de son monde d'origine.

Il s'affairait à remplir une petite valise quand retentit la sonnerie de sa porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

Le conseiller Riyax entra. Douze se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, conseiller?

Le conseiller resta surpris par sa bonne humeur.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez perdu quelqu'un, enseigne.

\- Et vous veniez m'aider à traverser cette épreuve, c'est gentil.

\- C'est mon travail, dit-il toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Je comprends votre confusion. Voyez-vous : c'est mon progénien qui est décédé.

\- Ce n'est pas un membre de votre famille.

\- C'est compliqué pour les espèces bisexuées de comprendre ce que ça signifie. Cent-dix était mon troisième parent, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Alors où est l'importance de vous rendre à ses funérailles?

\- C'est très important, ça fait partie de la vie d'un Trentien. Les progéniens font partie de la classe dirigeante et ce n'est pas tous les Trentiens qui en ont. Quand on a cette chance, on a aussi un devoir envers lui et c'est particulièrement important, surtout en ce moment.

\- S'il est si important dans votre vie, pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais rencontré?

\- Par respect pour lui. Les progéniens n'ont pas le droit à une famille, alors rencontrer leurs descendants amène un risque d'attachement et s'ils s'attachent, ils favoriseraient certains de ses descendants.

\- Et ce serait inapproprié?

\- Exactement. Cent-dix a vécu une vie longue et prospère, nous sommes au moins des dizaines de milliers à avoir bénéficié de ses talents. Imaginez si nous allions tous frapper à sa porte par envie de le connaître.

Riyax était de plus en plus intéressé par les structures de la société trentienne, il lui tardait de rencontrer son collègue.

\- Si je comprends bien, ça fait partie de vos obligations, en tant que Trentien, de rendre un dernier hommage à votre progénien.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour traverser ce deuil.

\- Non, mais vous pouvez venir aux funérailles si vous voulez.

\- C'est permis?

\- Bien sûr, quand un progéniens meurt, on lui organise des funérailles nationales. Tout le monde est bienvenu.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.


	2. Les funérailles

« Finalement, je me rendis aux funérailles de Cent-dix accompagné de Douze-cent-trois, du capitaine Roberge et du commandeur White. Nous avions tous mis nos uniformes de cérémonie pour l'occasion.

Nous fumes téléportés dans la maison familiales de l'enseigne Douze et nous fîmes la rencontre de ses parents, deux êtres aussi paisibles et joviaux que leur fils, qui nous firent visiter la maison et nous comblèrent d'anecdotes sur l'enfance de notre collègue. »

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les quatre officiers de Starfleet marchèrent vers la grande place de la ville, vêtus de leurs uniformes blancs de cérémonie. Une foule nombreuse s'y était réunie. Il y avait une si grande variété de couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux et autre morphologie que les deux humaines et le dénobulien passaient inaperçus. Riyax avait déjà vu une telle différence d'apparence dans un groupe de personne, puisqu'il faisait partie de la Fédération, mais ce cas était particulier, considérant que ces individus appartenaient tous à la même espèce.

Au-delà de la foule, il y avait cette atmosphère de fête qui était surprenante pour des funérailles. La foule occupait une grande place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une estrade circulaire. Le corps était exposé au centre de cette extrade, couché sur une table haute, somptueusement décorée. Les gens faisaient la queue pour monter sur l'estrade, mettre leur main sur le front du mort, prononcer quelques mots à voix basses et redescendre.

\- Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, expliqua Douze. Ce sont les enfants de Cent-dix qui doivent y aller et seulement eux.

\- Et que lui disent-ils, demanda le capitaine?

\- Ils le remercient d'avoir été leur progénien, tout simplement.

\- Et c'est tout, demanda Myriam?

\- Dans quelques heures, après le couché du deuxième soleil, devant tous, son corps sera désintégré. Nous entamerons un chant, qui selon les anciens rites, va aider son esprit à rejoindre les étoiles et ensuite, ce sera terminé.

\- C'est une coutume très intéressante, dit Riyax admiratif. Vous appartenez à un peuple fascinant, enseigne.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'estrade.

De loin, on le vit se rendre jusqu'à l'estrade, mais devant, il y avait des officiers de sécurité qui s'assuraient que seuls les descendants de Cent-dix y monteraient. L'un des officiers s'approcha de Douze et parla avec pendant un moment. Il fit signe alors à deux autres officiers qui s'emparèrent de l'enseigne et l'amenèrent de force. Riyax était le seul qui avait suivi la scène des yeux alors que les deux femmes discutaient entre elles.

\- Capitaine, dit-il avec empressement, nous avons un problème. L'enseigne Douze semble avoir été mis aux arrêts.

Elles se tournèrent vers la direction indiquée par le conseiller pour voir Douze se faire traîner à l'extérieure de la grande place.

\- Venez, dit Léa. Tachons de savoir ce qui se passe.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois n'y comprenait rien. Il avait décliné son identité et tout était en ordre, mais au lieu de le laisser passer, on le mettait aux arrêts, sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Il n'avait pas été emmené à la prison municipale, mais dans un complexe militaire avec une centaine d'autres Trentiens. On les avait répartit à dix par cellule, ce qui avait permis à Douze de fraterniser avec ses camarades de cellule. Au bout de quelques heures, ils savaient tout d'eux et vice-versa. La simplicité qu'ont les Trentiens à se lier lui avait manquée; avec les humains, c'était toujours compliqué.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était les interrogatoires. À intervalle régulière, la porte s'ouvrait et on allait chercher un de ses camarades pour l'interroger. Quand ils venaient en chercher un autre, ils ne ramenaient pas le dernier, ce qui l'amenait à croire qu'ils étaient relâchés après l'interrogatoire. Mais pourquoi arrêter autant de gens juste pour leur poser des questions? Que cherchaient-ils vraiment? Les gardes vidaient les cellules, une à une, et bientôt, ce serait le tour de la cellule où se trouvait Douze. La porte s'ouvrit et deux gardes entrèrent, accompagnés du capitaine Roberge, du commandeur White et du conseiller Riyax.

\- Capitaine, s'exclama Douze, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, enseigne, ça fait des heures que je négocie avec les autorités juste pour pouvoir vous voir. Savez-vous de quoi on vous accuse?

\- Non, on ne m'a rien dit.

\- On vous accuse d'avoir troublé la paix, comme tous vos camarades ici présents.

\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Nous étions là, en effet.

Douze voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais les gardes les surveillaient. Il regarda alors le conseiller qui lui aussi semblait perplexe.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Riyax, croyez-vous que je puisse approcher l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois?

Il lança un regard rapide aux gardes.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y a un problème, conseiller, demanda Léa.

\- Je suis le psychologue du vaisseau, je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit d'approcher, grommela un des gardes.

Riyax alla jusque devant les barreaux.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous traite bien enseigne, demanda-t-il?

\- Bien sûr, sur Trente, le traitement des prisonniers est exemplaire. On m'a d'ailleurs placé en bonne compagnie. Mes camarades de cellules sont tous comme des frères pour moi et nous sommes tous du même âge, alors nous nous entendons bien.

Le conseiller comprit le message.

\- Je vois. Vous n'avez pas trop d'appréhension pour ce qui s'en vient?

\- Je crois que je devrais être relâché après mon interrogatoire, comme pour tous les autres qui ont été interrogés avant moi, ajouta-t-il.

\- La visite est terminée, dit alors un des gardes.

\- Nous ne vous laisserons pas, enseigne, dit alors Léa précipitamment, quoi qu'il arrive...

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Ce qui m'avait frappé lors de cette visite est que Douze semblait inquiet et d'était la première fois que le voyait ainsi. Il semblait encore détendu et serein, comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait une certaine nervosité. Cette accusation de troubler la paix sonnait faux. Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se vivre sous nos yeux, même selon les standards trentiens. »

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa, Myriam et Riyax étaient retournée dans la maison des parents de Douze pour leur apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle et essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Ils cherchent quelqu'un, dit alors Riyax.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Myriam?

\- C'est ce que l'enseigne a tenté de nous dire. Ceux qui sont avec lui sont comme des frères, ce sont tous des produits de Cent-dix.

\- C'est normal, considérant qu'ils étaient présents à ses funérailles.

\- Ils sont aussi tous du même âge. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ses camarades de cellule. Tous les autres semblaient aussi du même âge.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'a pas troublé la paix, ajouta Riyax, ils l'ont arrêté dès le moment où il leur a donné son identité.

\- Comme s'ils l'attendaient, s'étonna Léa, ils attendaient donc que son progénien meurt pour l'arrêter, lui et une centaine d'autres!

\- Peut-être pas, réfléchit Myriam. Peut-être que Cent-dix a été assassiné dans le but de rassembler un certain nombre de ses descendants.

\- Il faudra vérifier cette information. Croyez-vous que nous puissions avoir des informations sur la façon dont il est mort?

\- Ces informations sont publiques, dit alors la mère de Douze. Vous pouvez les consulter dans les archives centrales.

\- Merci, dit alors Léa. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils cherchent exactement.

\- Ils cherchent peut-être une des créations de Cent-dix, reprit Riyax, mais ne savent pas laquelle.

\- Il arrive que certains progéniens fassent des essais pour créer de nouvelles mutations génétiques, reprit le père de Douze. C'est illégal, mais ça s'est déjà vu.

\- Alors, ils auraient découvert que Cent-dix a fait ce genre d'expérimentation et ils cherchent le mutant.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter, dit alors la mère de Douze. Mon fils est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ce n'est pas un mutant.

\- Madame, dit alors poliment Riyax, si cette mutation était facile à déceler, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de tuer le progénien et de faire des arrestations de masse. Si Douze-cent-trois n'est pas le mutant, ils le relâcheront après interrogatoire, comme les autres. Mais s'il est le mutant, savez-vous ce qu'il risque de lui arriver?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils le gardent, nous punissions les progéniens pour ce genre de crime, pas leur victime!

\- Sauf, reprit Léa, si cette mutation leur donne un avantage.

\- Ou les effraie, conclut Riyax. Ils n'auraient pas tué Cent-dix si leurs intentions étaient bonnes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui le mutant, insista la Trentienne.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement, mais juste au cas, nous allons agir comme si c'était bien lui.

Elle activa son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking, trois à téléporter.


	3. L'interrogatoire

Les interrogatoires se poursuivaient. À toutes les vingt minutes, les gardes venaient chercher un autre prisonnier et l'emmenait. Ils avaient commencé à vider la cellule de Douze et il savait que son tour viendrait. Il anticipait ce moment, mais gardait à l'idée qu'ensuite, on le libérerait, comme les autres et qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui, et se faire de bons moments pour oublier ce mauvais moment.

La porte s'ouvrit, deux gardes entrèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule. Un des gardes regarda sur une tablette informatique.

\- Douze-cent-trois?

Douze s'avança.

\- C'est moi.

\- Venez!

Il les suivit au travers un dédale de tunnel avant d'entrer dans une pièce étroite au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un fauteuil.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le garde.

Il obéit. À ce moment, les gardes lui sanglèrent les mains, les pieds, le torse et la tête sur la chaise. Il était complètement immobilisé et de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'était pas un spécialiste de criminologie trentienne, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une méthode d'interrogation conventionnelle.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il avait le visage fin et barbu des progénien et ceci était encore plus étrange. Les progéniens ne se mêlaient certainement pas d'affaires criminelles. Il se pencha vers la tablette que lui avait remise le garde.

\- Douze-cent-trois, dit-il, un rejeton de Cent-dix, de la recombinaison génétique « Starfleet ». Promus de l'Académie de Starfleet. Spécialisations : pilotage et astro-navigation. Pilote et membre du staff sur le USS Hawking. Impressionnant parcourt!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- Je veux juste faire un petit test.

Il ouvrit une caisse, prit une seringue et fit une prise de sang à l'enseigne. Il remit le tout dans la caisse qu'il donna au garde. Le garde quitta la pièce avec le précieux chargement. Le progénien amena un appareil monté sur roulette près de la chaise. Il en sortit un casque relié à l'appareil qu'il posa sur la tête de Douze.

\- Maintenant, tâchez de vous détendre.

Il appuya sur un bouton. Douze se sentit alors très malheureux, comme si sa vie ne faisait pas de sens. À ça s'ajouta une terreur profonde. Il allait mourir, il le sentait et il ne pouvait en supporter l'idée. Puis, il se mit à détester ce progénien avec intensité. Il comprit que ces émotions n'étaient pas réelles quand une profonde anxiété le prit au ventre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'autant d'émotions pouvaient être ressenties à la fois. Il se crispa et serra les dents.

Le progénien étudiait des données apparaissant sur son écran.

\- Ça ne sera plus très long, dit-il, restez calme!

\- Calme… comment, articula-t-il avec difficulté?

Le progénien ne répondit pas, surveillant toujours l'écran. Douze espérait que ça arrête, mais ça n'arrêtait pas. Au contraire, c'était de plus en plus intense, et à ce moment il en eut assez. Il fallait que ça arrête!

\- Ça suffit, s'écria-t-il retrouvant alors une force et une énergie qui croyait avoir perdue!

Tout cessa brusquement: la douleur, la peur, la haine. La machine se mit à crépiter étrangement, il y eut un bruit sourd et de la fumée s'en échappa. Douze tourna son regard vers le progénien : ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire cupide. Au même moment, le garde entra.

\- Il y a des retards au laboratoire, nous n'aurons pas les résultats avant une heure, dit-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous l'avons trouvé. Vous pouvez relâcher les autres.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après que Léa fut de retour sur son vaisseau, elle alla vers son bureau, appela le lieutenant Jamar et lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son bureau. En attendant, elle consulta son ordinateur et les plus récentes requêtes reçues. La porte sonna alors et Myriam entra.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir, commandeur.

\- Elle s'installa juste en face de son capitaine.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message des parents de l'enseigne Douze. Tous les autres ont été relâchés.

\- Et Douze-cent-trois?

\- Aucunes nouvelles.

\- Croyez-vous que c'est après lui qu'ils en ont?

\- Difficile à dire, il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils cherchent exactement.

À ce moment la porte sonna.

\- Entrez!

Le chef de la sécurité entra.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine?

\- Oui, j'aimerais vous confier une enquête.

Elle lui résuma les événements récents et lui confia ses soupçons au sujet de la mort de Cent-dix.

\- Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour trouver ce qui s'est réellement passé, ajouta-t-elle, contactez les autorités de la planète, allez enquêter sur place, interrogez les témoins, mais ça doit rester dans le respect de la directive première.

\- Ce sera fait, capitaine.

\- Ce sera tout.

Il quitta son bureau. Léa se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur. Une dernière chose : notre chef ingénieur a fait une petite modification aux moteurs à impulsion. J'aimerais que vous alliez les inspecter?

Myriam en fut surprise.

\- Je veux bien y aller, capitaine, mais ça m'étonne, vous insistez toujours pour faire ces inspections vous-même.

\- Hé bien! Il est temps que je délègue un peu plus.

\- Très bien, obéit Myriam, je vais aller y faire un tour, tout de suite.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Les relations entre les humains sont plutôt complexes, surtout dans les affaires de cœurs. Ils prennent généralement tout ça très au sérieux. Le capitaine, par exemple, a perdu son mari de façon tragique. Tu dois comprendre que les humains étant monogames, cette perte a créé un vide énorme dans sa vie. Elle a cependant développé un attachement pour le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan, le chef ingénieur, mais refuse obstinément d'entamer la moindre relation avec lui. Elle se cache derrière le décorum et le besoin de projeter une image d'autorité, mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que ses raisons sont plus profondes et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans briser le secret professionnel.

Mais pour en revenir à l'enseigne Douze, la situation semblait se compliquer d'heure en heure. Il avait littéralement disparu. Le capitaine avait eu beau contacter les autorités, on lui avait garanti que Douze-cent-trois avait été relâché avec les autres, ce qui était faux, de toute évidence.

Quand j'ai su que Jamar irait enquêter sur la mort du progénien, j'ai décidé, avec la permission du capitaine, de me joindre à lui, certain que je pourrais lui apporter mon aide.»


	4. L'enquête

Après avoir pris connaissance des données téléchargées à partir de la bibliothèque centrale, le lieutenant Jamar se téléporta sur la planète avec le conseiller Riyax. Ils se matérialisèrent dans un lieu public, un grand parc avec des fontaines tout autour et des sculptures représentant des formes abstraites. Les trentiens qui se détendaient dans le parc portèrent peu d'attention aux nouveaux arrivants en uniforme de Starfleet, la chose leur semblait tout à fait anodine.

\- Le poste de police est par là, dit Kirt Jamar, j'ai rendez-vous avec le chef-inspecteur Trois-cent-vingt-quatre.

\- Sait-il quelque chose au sujet de la mort de Cent-dix?

\- J'espère en tirer plus d'information que dans la version officielle.

\- Qui est?

\- Le progénien s'est noyé dans son bain.

Le conseiller cessa sa marche et regarda le lieutenant d'un air étonné.

\- Et ils trouvent ça normal!

\- En fait, si je me fie à ma conversation avec le chef-inspecteur, il est aussi perplexe que nous. En fait, c'est lui qui a demandé à me rencontrer en personne.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bâtiment modeste, différent des buildings au design créatifs qui encerclaient la place. C'était une bâtisse grise et rectangulaire avec peu de fenêtres et pas de décoration. Ils entrèrent par la porte principale et demandèrent à parler à Trois-cent-vingt-quatre.

On les fit entrer dans une pièce et quelques instants plus tard, un Trentien dans la force de l'âge, ressemblant à un humain au teint pâle, avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs, entra dans la pièce. Il leur offrit un sourire affable et une poignée de main.

\- C'est bien comme ça que les humains saluent, je crois.

\- Oui, confirma Riyax, je ne suis pas humain, mais j'apprécie tout de même le geste.

\- Très bien, dit-il, je suis prêt à vous offrir ma collaboration, mais pas à titre officiel.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai des raisons de croire que des gens hauts placés sont impliqués dans cette histoire.

Riyax observa le policier attentivement. Il ne lui semblait pas du genre paranoïaque et il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de sensé.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire, demanda alors Kirt?

\- Cent-dix a été retrouvé noyé dans son bain, mais l'autopsie prouve qu'il n'a pas eu de malaise. Il n'y a aucune blessure apparente sur le corps ni trace de médicaments ou de poison.

\- Vous croyez donc que quelqu'un l'a noyé.

\- C'est exact.

Il lui tendit un padd.

\- Voici une copie des dossiers, ainsi que le rapport d'autopsie.

Jamar prit l'objet.

\- Avez-vous des soupçons?

\- Cent-dix était plutôt solitaire, comme la plupart des progéniens. Il travaillait beaucoup mais ne socialisait pas beaucoup sinon avec d'autres progéniens. Quand ces gens se rencontrent, ils ne parlent que de leur travail. On ne peut pas dire s'ils sont amis ou ennemi : ce sont des relations froides.

\- Mais vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'un progénien, coupa Riyax.

Trois-cent-vingt-quatre le regarda, surpris.

\- J'aimerais vous avoir pour m'assister, conseiller. Vous avez raison, s'il a été assassiné, ça ne peut être que par qu'un progénien.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce qu'ils occupent les hautes sphères du pouvoir et depuis que j'ai commencé cette enquête, j'ai reçu des menaces de démotion et de renvoie jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne l'enquête.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi on l'aurait tué, demanda Jamar?

\- Non, mais si c'est un progénien, ce n'est pas un crime passionnel, ce n'est pas par vengeance non plus. C'est par calcul.

\- Par calcul, s'étonna Riyax!

\- Pour un progénien, tout est calculé. Ils dessinent littéralement le monde en calculant les modifications génétiques qu'ils doivent insérer pour que la société trentienne aille dans la direction voulue. Si un progénien a commis un meurtre, il a sûrement calculé l'impact de ce meurtre sur la société et jugé que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Nous en avons terminé, chef-inspecteur.

\- Un moment, dit alors le Dénobulien. Croyez-vous qu'il nous serait possible de rencontrer un progénien ?

Le policier parut réfléchir.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile. Vous devrez vous adresser directement au gouvernement. Vous pouvez demander Cent-dix-sept ou Cent-vingt-quatre. Je crois qu'ils sont fiables et surtout, plus ouverts à ce genre de rencontre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois avait été transférée dans une autre cellule, dans un autre building. Il ignorant où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était loin de la ville. Il ignorait aussi qui était ce progénien qui s'intéressait à lui, ni pourquoi il s'intéressait à lui. Il n'était qu'un Trentien ordinaire. Il n'avait rien qui pouvait l'intéresser. Il n'y avait aucune raison sensée pour cet enlèvement. Il s'était accroché à l'idée que le progénien s'était trompé, que ce n'était pas lui qu'il cherchait et que tôt ou tard, il s'en apercevrait.

Il était dans ce qu'il avait appelé un mauvais moment et le moment durait déjà depuis longtemps, au point où il se demanda si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait connaître une mauvaise journée.

Sa cellule était plus petite que la dernière et elle était meublée. Elle était prévue pour des séjours à plus longs termes et pour une seule personne, ce qui n'était pas encourageant.

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit et les pas de quelqu'un descendant les escaliers. Les mêmes qu'il avait descendu quand on l'avait emmené dans ce sous-sol. Le progénien qui avait conduit l'interrogatoire s'avança vers sa cellule.

\- Je suis venu m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien, dit-il.

Douze-cent-trois le regarda sans répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas une attitude très polie envers un membre de l'élite.

Il resta silencieux.

\- Vous avez certes raison d'être en colère : vous êtes incarcérés sans raisons valables.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, dit enfin le jeune homme.

\- Mais au contraire, vous avez tout à faire ici. Vous êtes précieux, vous êtes uniques et je ne vous souhaite pas le moindre mal. J'aimerais plutôt vous amener à travailler pour moi.

\- Je travaille pour Starfleet et je suis né pour ça.

\- C'est ce qui est fâcheux. Il a bien choisi le bougre, marmonna-t-il. Léguer ce don à celui qui est né pour quitter ce monde. Il s'est assuré que nous ne pourrions pas mettre la main dessus.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Vous êtes vraiment unique, insista le Progénien!

\- Non, se choqua Douze, je suis très ordinaire pour un Trentien et je l'ai toujours été. Vous faites erreur sur la personne.

\- Certainement pas. Vous avez passé le test et votre ADN l'a confirmé.

\- Confirmé quoi, demanda Douze, tout à coup inquiet?

\- Que vous êtes nés pour autre chose que pour Starfleet, dit-il en se tournant vers les escaliers. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-le au garde qui apporte la nourriture.

\- En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'on me rende mon communicateur.

Le progénien gravit les escaliers sans répondre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge était restée dans son bureau. Après avoir reçu un appel du lieutenant Jamar concernant son enquête, elle avait contacté les autorités pour leur demander d'arranger une rencontre avec un progénien et son équipe au sol. La procédure avait été longue et complexe, mais on avait finalement accédé à sa requête. Le lieutenant et le conseiller étaient déjà en route pour aller rencontrer un certain Cent-vingt-quatre.

On sonna à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Myriam White entra.

\- Je suis allée faire un tour à l'ingénierie comme vous me l'avez demandé et je dois admettre que notre chef ingénieur est plutôt créatif.

\- Vous croyez, dit-elle en souriant?

\- Son idée de faire passer le régulateur dans les moteurs à impulsions est plutôt géniale.

\- Et efficace, demanda Léa?

\- Ça va amener une plus grande économie d'énergie.

Myriam se fit alors hésitante.

\- Y-a-t-il autre chose, commandeur, demanda Léa?

\- Le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan m'a semblé contrarié quand il a vu que c'était moi qui venait et non vous.

Le capitaine retint un soupire. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Il devait penser qu'elle l'évitait.

\- Dans ce cas, vous lui direz que…

\- Capitaine, coupa White, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de servir d'intermédiaire.

\- Vous avez raison, dit brusquement Roberge! Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu et je vais clarifier cette situation moi-même.

\- Capitaine, ajouta Myriam, puis-je me téléporter sur la planète avec une équipe. J'aimerais faire des recherches de mon côté pour retrouver l'enseigne Douze.

\- C'est d'accord.


	5. Mythologie trentienne

« Plus j'en apprenais sur la société trentienne et plus j'étais étonné par tout ce que j'y voyais. À commencer par leur passion pour les chiffres. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont portés vers les sciences, comme les Vulcains ou l'informatique comme les Binars, mais c'est tout le contraire. Pour les Trentiens, les chiffres rejoignent tous les aspects de la société, des sciences aux arts et surtout à travers la religion. Les chiffres ont, pour eux, une signification mystique et c'est pour ça que que leurs noms sont des nombres, ça n'a rien à voir avec une désignation numérique, contrairement aux Borgs. Chaque nombre a une signification mystique et chaque Trentien connaît la signification de plusieurs milliers de nombres par cœur. »

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Cent-vingt-quatre les fit entrer dans son bureau. C'était un être étrange au visage fin comme une femme, mais qui portait la barbe. Sa peau rosée et ses cheveux brun lui donnait une apparence presque humaine. Sa voix était douce, mais pas aiguë; c'était quelque chose qui n'avait rien de masculin ou de féminin. Il portant un vêtement sombre qui détonnait avec les vêtements colorés des Trentiens : un long manteau noir par-dessus une chemise et pantalon gris foncé.

\- J'étais curieux de rencontrer des représentants de Starfleet, dit-il en souriant. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

Considérant que le policier croyait qu'il y avait conspiration dans cette histoire, ils avaient choisi de ne pas parler de l'enquête. Pour faciliter l'interrogatoire, le conseiller avait eut une idée.

\- Je suis le conseiller Riyax, dit-il, je suis diplômé en psychologie, en exo-psychologie et en sociologie. Je suis très intéressé à en apprendre plus sur la société trentienne pour mes travaux; et en interrogeant certains de vos citoyens, j'ai réalisé que cette étude serait incomplète sans la vision progénienne de la société trentienne.

\- J'en suis flatté, conseiller, dit-il d'une voix suave. Qui est celui qui vous accompagne?

\- Le lieutenant Jamar, chef de la sécurité. Il a voulu m'accompagner pour des questions de sécurité.

\- Les Trentiens ne sont pas bien dangereux, s'étonna Cent-vingt-quatre. Nous sommes un peuple pacifique.

\- Ce n'est qu'une procédure standard de Starfleet. Il faut au moins deux officiers quand on se téléporte sur une planète.

\- C'est prudent, dit-il enfin. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour répondre à vos questions. Je vous prierais de faire vite, conseiller.

\- D'accord. Alors, dites-moi, comment ça fonctionne? Comment faites-vous pour modifier les gènes de fœtus en gestation?

\- La procédure naturelle a, depuis longtemps, été abandonnée, pour des méthodes d'insémination qui nous permettre de rejoindre un plus grand nombre d'individu.

\- Je voulais plutôt savoir comment ça marche. Disons que vous voulez produire un bébé qui a les talents demandés pour être pompier.

\- C'est un exemple intéressant, j'ai effectivement produit des pompiers. Ce que je fais serait complexe au niveau scientifique et il vous faudrait être biologiste pour comprendre. Personnellement, je dois me mettre dans un certain état d'esprit, je dois méditer et je dois faire une visualisation mentale. Dans le cas d'un pompier, je me concentre sur le feu et la protection publique.

\- Et comment avez-vous appris à le faire?

\- Dans ma lignée, nous faisons de bons pompiers, je dois dire que j'ai développé certains talents pour les musiciens, ce qui n'était pas dans ma lignée.

\- Vous avez donc un progénien dans votre parenté.

\- Quand un couple trentiens attend un enfant, des tests sont faits rapidement pour déterminer si c'est un garçon, une fille ou un progénien. Quand il s'agit d'un progénien, ce qui est tout de même rare, un autre progénien sera appelé pour lui transmettre son savoir-faire de la même façon qu'il modifie les gênes des Trentiens. Le descendant héritera de ses talents.

\- C'est vraiment fascinant, dit Riyax en souriant. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il vous faut créer quelque chose de nouveau, comme ce fut le cas pour les officiers de Starfleet?

\- Certains progéniens sont doués de créativité dans ce domaine, ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas. Ils ont une forte intuition dans leur processus de visualisation. Ils sont d'ailleurs meilleurs en tout et même en méditation. Certains peuvent atteindre un état de transe si profond que rien, absolument rien, ne peut les réveiller. Évidement la marge d'erreur est plus élevée dans les cas d'un produit nouveau.

\- Est-il possible pour ces progéniens doués, de créer quelque chose de radicalement nouveau, un sur-être, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est interdit par les lois trentiennes. Ça c'est déjà fait et ça n'a causé que des mutations grotesques pour ces pauvres Trentiens.

\- C'est donc impossible.

\- En fait, il y aurait une possibilité, mais c'est surtout un mythe, il ne faut pas y prêter foi.

\- Les mythes font partie de l'imagerie collective d'une société. Ça pourrait me permettre de mieux en saisir ses motivations profondes.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous le raconter. Vous devez d'abord comprendre qu'un progénien doit créer le bio-sérum nécessaire à une modification de ce type, mais plutôt que d'en inséminer un fœtus, il la donnerait à un descendant progénien qui ajouterait à ce mélange ses propres modifications et le passerait ensuite au suivant. Chaque progénien raffinerait le processus et le renforcerait. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne au niveau biologique, c'est très complexe.

\- J'arrive à vous suivre.

\- Donc, une légende raconte qu'un groupe de progéniens voulant créer un sur-être ont calculé qu'il faudrait cinq milles générations pour parvenir à ce résultat. Selon la légende, le projet fut abandonné après mille générations.

\- Et de quoi cet être supérieur aurait été capable?

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Riyax.

\- À part une meilleure santé physique et mentale et une meilleure espérance de vie, il devait recevoir un pouvoir psychique.

\- De la télépathie?

\- Pas exactement. Imaginez que vous pouviez contrôler les émotions des gens autour de vous, que vous pouviez les rendre plus triste ou plus heureux.

\- Ça faciliterait mon travail.

\- Je parle plutôt d'un contrôle à grande échelle. Il s'agit de contrôler les émotions de groupes. Imaginez que vous pouvez rendre une foule en colère par votre propre volonté ou, au contraire, faire en sorte qu'elle vous adore.

\- C'est un terrible pouvoir, comprit le conseiller. Une chance que ce n'est qu'une légende, mais entre vous et moi, Cent-vingt-quatre. Croyez-vous que ça soit possible? Les progéniens en ont-ils le pouvoir?

\- Il faudrait que j'en fasse le calcul et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

\- Je veux seulement votre opinion.

\- Je ne peux pas vous la donner sans calcul.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en donner une approximation?

Le progénien se montra contrarié, mais se tourna vers son ordinateur et fit une série de calcul. Cela lui prit quelques minutes.

\- Selon mes estimations, qui sont très sommaires, il y a 74% des chances que ça se produise.

\- C'est élevé, s'étonna Riyax.

\- Ça m'a surpris aussi, mais ces calculs ne sont pas exhaustifs.

\- Je comprends.

\- Si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre temps, mais avant que nous partions, pourriez-vous répondre à une dernière question?

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est la dernière.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il y avait des funérailles nationales organisées pour un certain progénien du nom de Cent-dix. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il s'agit d'un de ces progéniens doués et créatifs dont vous m'avez parlé.

\- Cent-dix était le plus doué, conseiller. Tous les progéniens de sa lignée depuis des centaines de générations étaient reconnus pour être très créatifs.

\- C'est bien dommage qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, ajouta Cent-vingt-quatre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Il y avait beaucoup d'activité à l'ingénierie, compte-tenue du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de réparation importante à faire. La plupart des ingénieurs se promenaient d'une console à l'autre, en vérifiant et en revérifiant des données. Tomal Parksan, le chef ingénieur faisait une simulation pour un nouveau système qu'il pensait intégrer au vaisseau. Il en étudiait sur sa console les résultats. Le capitaine Roberge entra alors à l'ingénierie et marcha droit vers lui . Il était si concentré qu'il ne la vit pas arriver.

\- Commandeur?

Il sursauta et se retourna.

\- Capitaine, je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici?

\- Et pourquoi?

\- J'ai pensé que…

Il regarda autour de lui. Ses ingénieurs poursuivaient la simulation sans s'occuper d'eux, mais ce n'était tout-de-même pas l'endroit pour parler de ses sentiments personnels.

\- Allons dans votre bureau, dit-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit réduit au fond de la salle des moteurs qui servait de bureau au chef ingénieur. Dès que la porte se referma, Léa se tourna vers lui.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous évite, dit-elle sur un ton tranchant qui le surprit?

\- L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous avez décidé de rester sur ce vaisseau et moi je tiens à vous garder comme chef ingénieur. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, alors pourquoi vous éviterais-je?

\- Vous avez changé vos habitudes en ce qui concerne vos inspections à l'ingénierie.

\- Il est de mon devoir de déléguer certaines tâches à mon premier officier. Elle doit aussi voir ce qui se passe à l'ingénierie.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que vous l'envoyez.

\- J'aurais dû l'envoyer plus souvent.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait avant?

Sur le coup, elle ne su quoi répondre, mais avant qu'il ne remarque son embarras, elle inventa rapidement une réponse.

\- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

En fait, elle cherchait à le voir. Chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait une demande d'approbation, elle s'empressait d'y aller, appréciant sa présence, ses conversations, son sourire, son humour. Elle avait été attirée par lui dès le début. La différence étant qu'elle avait longtemps refusé de l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire et ainsi l'encourager dans son projet insensé de l'attendre.

\- Je vois, dit-il visiblement pas convaincu.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous éviter, ajouta-t-elle, à condition que vous ne compliquiez pas cette situation alors qu'elle l'est déjà suffisamment.

\- Bien compris, capitaine.

Le ton froid avec lequel il avait répondu lui fit de la peine, mais elle tâcha de ne pas le montrer. Elle prit congé et quitta rapidement l'ingénierie.


	6. La théorie de l'élu

Le commandeur White, le docteur Sermak et l'enseigne Giona se matérialisèrent dans la maison des parents de l'enseigne Douze. Ces derniers les accueillirent chaleureusement et leur présentèrent Mille-huit, le frère de l'enseigne disparu.

\- Désolée d'arriver comme ça, dit White. Nous sommes venus pour tenter de trouver votre fils, mais nous tenions à faire une arrivée discrète.

\- Nous apprécions ce que vous faites, commandeur, dit la mère de Douze. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles informations.

\- Ce qui nous serait utile, ce serait de retrouver un des camarades de cellule de Douze, je veux dire parmi ceux qui ont été arrêté avec lui et surtout qui ont été interrogé.

\- J'en connais une, dit Mille-deux, le frère de Douze. C'est ma petite amie. J'ai passé la journée à essayer de lui parler avant qu'ils ne la libèrent.

\- Pouvons-nous lui parler?

\- Je vais l'appeler, dit-il en allant vers un terminal.

\- Non, coupa White, tant que nous ne savons pas qui se trouve derrière ça, il vaudrait mieux éviter les communications. Pouvez-vous nous conduire à elle?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, suivez-moi.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après sa conversation avec le progénien, le conseiller avait décidé de retourner au vaisseau, laissant le lieutenant Jamar à son enquête. Quelque chose l'avait intrigué dans ce que Cent-vingt-quatre leur avait raconté, et il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches.

Jamar décida donc de poursuivre son enquête en allant sur les lieux du crime. Le chef-inspecteur lui avait fourni une autorisation écrite lui permettant d'aller partout où son enquête le demandait. Il se rendit donc dans un édifice dont le style et l'élégance le surprit. Il s'élevait vers le ciel à une hauteur étonnante, les parois miroitaient au soleil. Il était clair qu'il avait été construit pour y héberger l'élite de la société, cela se confirma quand il croisa un nombre important de progéniens qui y entraient ou qui en sortaient.

Sous la présentation de son autorisation, un employé le conduisit jusqu'aux appartements de Cent-dix. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux. L'endroit avait été nettoyé, il n'y avait plus de trace.

\- La salle de bain est par là, dit l'employé.

\- Qui a découvert le corps, demanda Jamar?

\- C'est moi, avoua-t-il, c'est mon étage.

\- Vous allez pouvoir m'être utile, dans ce cas.

\- J'ai déjà répondu aux questions des inspecteurs.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une enquête, improvisa Jamar, comme Cent-dix était un membre important de l'élite et qu'il a contribué à la création de futurs officiers de Starfleeet, il est important de documenter ce décès, c'est une procédure normale.

\- D'accord. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était dans ce bain.

Le bain qui lui montra avait la taille d'une petite piscine, pas assez grande pour y nager, on pouvait cependant s'immerger complètement.

\- Où se trouvait-il exactement?

\- Il était au fond, vers la gauche, près des robinets.

\- Sur le dos ou sur le ventre?

\- Sur le dos.

\- Sa tête était dans quelle direction, côté robinets ou côté opposés?

\- Côté opposé, dit-t-il.

Jamar approcha et examina les lieux et étudia le panneau de contrôle.

\- Me permettez-vous de faire couler un bain?

Le Trentien lui lança un regard stupide.

\- Croyez-moi, c'est dans le cadre de l'enquête. J'ai besoin de comprendre les circonstances.

\- Les commandes sont ici, dit-il en lui montrant un panneau de contrôle. Avertissez-moi quand vous aurez terminé, je dois aller travailler.

\- Une dernière question : à votre connaissance, y a-t-il quelque chose qui a été dérangé dans la pièce depuis?

L'employé regarda la pièce avec attention.

\- Non. Je ne vois rien.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

L'employé sortit, Jamar alla vers le panneau de contrôle et se mit à l'étudier avec attention. Il appuya ensuite sur quelques boutons et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Il examina les lieux. Il constata d'abord que le sol n'était pas glissant. Il examina le robinet ainsi que le contour du bain. À ce moment, l'eau commença à couler, comme un geyser, remplissant le bassin à une vitesse incroyable et rendant Kirt de plus en plus perplexe.

L'inspecteur avait raison, ça ne pouvait pas être un accident.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était retournée dans son bureau et étudiait quelques dossiers sans pouvoir se concentrer. Le fait qu'un membre de son équipage était porté disparu et victime d'une situation qui semblait les dépasser, l'inquiétait. Elle aimait bien l'enseigne Douze, sa jeunesse et son caractère doux lui faisait penser à son fils. Il avait beau être sur sa propre planète, parmi son peuple et soumis à leur loi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de lui et de voir cette situation comme une attaque personnelle.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Entrez!

Le conseiller Riyax s'avança.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez sur la planète avec le lieutenant Jamar, conseiller.

\- Je suis revenu plus tôt, je devais vérifier quelque chose et je crois avoir une idée sur ce qui se passe.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le progénien avec qui nous avons parlé sur la planète, nous a parlé d'une légende racontant la création d'un être possédant un pouvoir mental puissant par un groupe de progénien. J'ai interrogé plusieurs Trentiens, cette légende est très répandue et il y en a plusieurs versions. Les Trentiens croient tous que l'expérience a réellement eut lieu, mais qu'elle a été abandonnée.

\- Vous croyez que ce qui se passe est lié à cette légende.

\- Je crois que cette légende est vraie, mais que contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'expérience s'est poursuivie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer?

\- Rappelez-vous le multi-esprit qui avait absorbé l'équipage.

\- C'est difficile à oublier.

\- Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas affecté l'enseigne Douze? Comment a-t-il pu, par la suite, lutter seul contre ce multi-esprit et en prendre le contrôle? Surtout, pourquoi, après cette expérience commune, tous mes patients ont-ils, tout-à-coup, acquis la force mentale de régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes?

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que Douze-cent-trois serait le produit de cette expérience?

\- C'est exactement le genre d'habilité qu'est sensé posséder cet élu : un pouvoir mental pouvant affecter les masses.

\- Mais si s'était le cas, ils ne l'auraient laissé joindre Starfleet, il est trop important pour ça.

\- Sauf si ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- J'ai aussi questionné les Trentiens sur le progénien Cent-dix. C'est un des plus créatifs et des plus prolifiques dans son domaine, il descend d'une lignée de progéniens tous aussi doués. Si je devais laisser un tel don à une lignée de progéniens, ce serait cette lignée qui en hériterait.

\- Mais pourquoi le donner à un enfant créé pour être dans Starfleet?

\- Pour l'éloigner de Trente, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

\- Ça voudrait dire que Cent-dix a cherché à se débarrasser du don.

\- Ça pourrait vouloir dire que certaines personnes mal intentionnées voulaient l'utiliser et ce sont ces personnes qui ont capturés l'enseigne.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Plus j'enquêtais sur cette histoire et plus je découvrais le côté sombre de la société trentienne. D'un côté, ses habitants possèdent un caractère doux et jovial. De l'autre côté, ces étranges progéniens, froids et détachés, dirigeaient leurs destinés et les manipulaient à tous les niveaux. C'est comme si leur habilité à modifier les gênes avaient été détournée dans un but d'expérimentation. Je me demandais à quel point les Trentiens étaient conscients que leur bagage génétique était devenu le terrain de jeu d'une petite élite. »


	7. La réforme

Douze passa une très mauvaise nuit dans sa nouvelle demeure. Après les mauvaises journées, venaient les mauvaises nuits. Il eut une pensée pour les humains qui vivaient souvent ça. Il fut pris d'une sympathie grandissante pour cette étrange espèce.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce progénien qui s'obstinait à voir en lui quelque chose d'extraordinaire alors que Douze savait bien qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Cependant, les progéniens n'étaient pas stupides, au contraire. S'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne, si c'était vraiment lui qu'il cherchait, il fallait que ce soit pour une autre raison, peut-être en lien avec le fait qu'il était un officier de Starfleet.

Son hypothèse avait une faille, si c'était le cas, pourquoi auraient-ils arrêté une centaine d'autres Trentiens en même temps que lui? Avec son uniforme de cérémonie, il était facilement reconnaissable, même dans une foule.

Quand le matin se leva, il vit une petite lueur au travers la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il entendit le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers et se demanda si le progénien n'allait pas encore lui remplir la tête d'énigmes.

Un garde surgit alors portant un plateau. Il lui ordonna de reculer, Douze obéit. Il désactiva le champ de force, mit le plateau sur un socle près de la porte et réactiva le champ de force. Douze approcha : c'était le déjeuner. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mangé de nourriture trentienne, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

Il se détourna du plateau et alla vers la lucarne, espérant assister au lever de l'étoile jaune, mais son regard se buta à un obstacle devant la lucarne, le mur d'une aile de la propriété. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Il faut manger, dit alors le garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, maugréa Douze?

\- Je dois m'assurer que vous avez pris votre déjeuner, quitte à vous le faire manger de force.

Cette remarque le mit en colère. Ça le lui arrivait jamais, mais une mauvaise journée suivie d'une mauvais nuit était venue à bout de son tempérament. Il fixa le garde et y canalisa toute sa colère.

\- Alors, allez-y, lui cria-t-il en jetant le plateau par terre et y répandant la nourriture!

Le garde se leva d'un bond et abaissa le champ de force. Douze pouvait voir la colère du garde, presque aussi grande que la sienne.

Le garde allait empoigner Douze pour le jeter par terre, mais celui-ci, se rappelant de ses cours d'auto-défense de l'académie et d'un rafraîchissement donné par le lieutenant Jamar dans l'hollodeck, bougea en même temps que le garde et le poussa par terre. Le garde se leva d'un bond, recouvert de nourriture.

La colère de Douze tomba d'un bond, il se mit à rire. Le garde toujours en colère fonça vers lui. Se rappelant la réaction rapide du garde quand il était tombé en colère, Douze-cent-trois concentra son rire vers le garde qui, tout à coup, se mis à rire.

Douze-cent-trois commençait à trouver cette situation bizarre, le garde semblait répondre à ses moindres émotions quand il les canalisaient vers lui. Il se concentra alors sur ses plus grandes peurs et les projeta mentalement sur le garde, ce dernier recula, effrayé et se recroquevilla sur le lit, les jambes repliées vers lui, la terreur dans le regard.

L'enseigne en profita pour fuir. Il monta les escaliers en courant pour se retrouver face à une quinzaine de gardes armés qui semblaient l'attendre. Ils semblaient aussi très effrayés. L'un d'eux tira et tout devint noir.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Mille-deux les conduisirent à une jeune femme de type albinos, du moins, si elle avait été humaine. Pour une trentienne, elle était une autre différence, parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je vous présente Six-cent-trente-sept, dit le frère de Douze.

\- Je suis le commandeur Myriam White, je suis une collègue... une amie de Douze-cent-trois. Il a été emprisonné avec vous hier.

\- Je me souviens l'avoir vu. Il était facile de le remarquer, il portait un uniforme de Star Fleet blanc et il était à deux cellules de la mienne.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été arrêtées?

\- Pour avoir troublé la paix, dit-elle.

\- Est-ce ce que vous avez fait?

\- Absolument pas!

\- Lors de votre interrogatoire, quelles questions vous ont-ils posées?

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Le ton catégorique surprit Myriam

\- Pouvez-vous essayer de vous en rappeler?

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Les gardes sont venus me chercher pour m'amener à l'interrogatoire et je me suis tout à coup retrouvée dehors sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux moments. C'est comme une coupure dans le temps.

Myriam se tourna vers le médecin vulcain qui sortit son tricordeur.

\- Puis-je scanner votre cerveau?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

Il sonda son cerveau et regarda les résultats sur son tricordeur.

\- On lui a effacé la mémoire, dit-il, mais de façon chimique, je détecte une grande quantité d'un médicament de suppression mnémonique. Je pourrais en reverser renverser les effets avec un agent inhibiteur.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit la jeune femme.

\- Allez-y, docteur, ordonna le commandeur.

Il sortit une seringue de sa trousse médicale qu'il programma et injecta à la jeune trentienne.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Douze se réveilla, il était attaché à une table d'examen, dans un laboratoire. On l'avait solidement sanglé et on avait installé un casque autour de sa tête, comme celui qu'on lui avait mis lorsqu'il avait passé le test. Le progénien qui l'avait fait prisonnier se trouvait dans le labo, il était en train de compléter des connexions à une machine.

\- Tiens! Vous êtes réveillés, dit-il d'un ton affable. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce matin, votre performance était à couper le souffle.

Douze choisit de ne pas répondre. Il comprenait que le progénien l'avait manipulé et que tout avait été mis en scène, ce matin-là, pour le forcer à utiliser ce pouvoir dont il ignorait tout. Dorénavant, il ferait tout pour éviter de collaborer avec son ravisseur.

\- Tiens donc, toujours aussi impoli à ce que je vois. Pourtant, vous devez sûrement commencer à comprendre votre importance. Cent-dix vous a offert quelque chose de précieux et ce n'était pas prévu pour vous. Je veux seulement reprendre mon dû.

Je n'ai rien demandé, pensa Douze.

\- Il est amusant de constater que vos collègues humains vous surnomment Douze : le Très grand. Ce qui est ironique puisque ce nom vous correspond beaucoup mieux que Douze-cent-trois : Désigné pour voyager.

Douze continuait de se retenir, mais il était aussi curieux de savoir ce que ce progénien croyait avoir trouvé en lui. Il continua de garder le silence, se contentant d'écouter.

\- Cent-dix n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ça lui a été prêté et ça ne lui appartenait pas. Nous avions des plans, mais si nous pouvons vous réformer, qui sait…

Douze frémit d'horreur en entendant le mot « réformer ». Ce que le progénien appelait la réforme était une méthode barbare pour contrecarrer le conditionnement génétique d'un individu. C'était, ni plus, ni moins, un lavage de cerveau. La personne pourrait ainsi être affectée à un domaine différent de celui à la quelle elle avait été destinée. Tous ceux qui l'avaient subi en avait gardé des séquelles psychologiques graves. Après ce traitement, ils n'étaient plus la même personne et ils perdaient toute joie de vivre. Cette méthode avait été abolie depuis des siècles et avec raison.

S'il était réformé, sa carrière dans Starfleet se terminerait et sa vie deviendrait un long purgatoire.

\- Non, s'écria-t-il! Non! Pas ça!

\- Tiens donc, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Le progénien alla vers la machine.

\- Êtes-vous prêts pour la réforme, Douze?

Douze se débattait de toutes ses forces.

\- Non! Par pitié! Non!

\- Dommage, dit-il en abaissant un levier!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge rappela tout le monde pour une rencontre. Beaucoup d'informations leur étaient parvenues sans toutefois leur permettre de retrouver le disparu. Il fallait faire le point.

Le conseiller avait résumé l'histoire de l'être élu et du risque que Douze soit le résultat d'une expérience visant à créer cet élu.

Le lieutenant Jamar avait par la suite fait un rapport sur l'enquête en cours sur la mort de Cent-dix. Il était maintenant persuadé que Cent-dix avait été tué par un progénien. L'histoire de Riyax, bien que difficile à croire, constituait un mobile. Cent-dix avait été assassiné pour réunir toutes ses créations et trouver l'élu qui se cachait parmi eux.

C'était au tour de l'équipe de Myriam.

\- La petite amie du frère de Douze nous a donnée quelques informations utiles. Les Trentiens qui ont été arrêtés en même temps que Douze ont subi un test psychique.

\- Quel genre de test, demanda Léa?

C'est le médecin vulcain qui répondit.

\- Il s'agit d'une stimulation neurale visant à exacerber les émotions du sujet au-delà de la limite du supportable. Ils lui ont également fait une prise de sang et lui ont effacée la mémoire avant de la libérer.

\- Ils ont sans doute fait subir la même chose à Douze.

\- Sauf que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a passé le test.

\- Ça renforce la théorie de l'élu, mais ça ne nous dit pas où le chercher.

\- Capitaine, dit Jamar, je devrai poursuivre mon enquête sur la planète. J'en suis à établir la liste des suspects. Il faudra chercher parmi les progéniens faisant partie du cercle d'amis ou de connaissances de la victime.

\- C'est d'accord. Faites-vous accompagner du conseiller Riyax.

\- Capitaine, ajouta le Vulcain. J'ai, dans mon tricordeur, les résultats de scans de plusieurs autres Trentiens, je pourrais les comparer au scan cérébral que j'ai pris de l'enseigne Douze après notre expérience avec le multi-esprit pour voir s'il y a des différences.

\- C'est très bien, approuva le capitaine Roberge. La rencontre est terminée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« À ce moment-là, ma fascination pour le monde d'origine de notre pilote s'était effritée. Je croyais avoir découvert un monde idéal où la nature avait trouvé le parfait compromis pour créer des êtres comme Douze-cent-trois, bien dans leur peau et heureux de leur vie. Je voyais que ce n'était encore qu'une mauvaise utopie, mise à mal par ces êtres froids et manipulateurs qu'étaient leurs dirigeants. L'humanité redevenait mon sujet de prédilection avec toutes ses étonnantes contradictions. »


	8. Un étrange colimaçon

Jamar se matérialisa sur la planète avec Riyax, dans le même parc qu'à leur première excursion. Il retourna au même endroit pour rencontrer à nouveau l'inspecteur Trois-cent-vingt-quatre. Celui-ci fut surpris de les revoir.

\- Bonjour lieutenant Jamar, dit-il sur un ton aimable, est-ce que votre enquête avance?

\- Je commence à avoir quelques pistes, j'aurais besoin d'avoir la liste des progéniens avec lesquels Cent-dix était en contact et toutes les informations que vous avez sur eux.

\- Vous savez qu'il ne vous sera pas possible de les rencontrer, dit l'inspecteur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Kirt. Ce n'est pas mon but.

\- Et quel but recherchez-vous?

\- Quand vous avez un suspect, dit Kirt, le divulguez-vous avant la fin de l'enquête?

\- Non bien sûr, mais j'espère que vous me tiendrez au courant de vos conclusions.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Suivez-moi, dit alors le Trentien.

Il les guida dans une pièce appelée la salle des archives qui était remplie de terminaux informatiques. Il en ouvrit un et entra quelques informations. Une liste apparut.

\- Voici la liste des relations de Cent-dix.

\- Jamar se pencha et parcourut une série de numéro qui était en fait des noms. Sous chaque nom se trouvait une courte description de la personne. Sur cette liste, il n'y avait que des progéniens, la plupart avaient des postes importants au gouvernement. Le dernier nom attira cependant son attention.

\- Pourquoi celui-ci est-il désigné comme était linéaire?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est de la ligné de Cent-dix. Il s'agit même de son dernier rejeton progénien, Cent-dix-huit.

\- L'héritier de ses dons, si je comprends bien.

\- Exactement. Il est jeune alors, il n'a pas un poste très important pour l'instant.

\- Il s'occupe de quoi exactement?

\- Il dirige la police.

\- Il est votre patron?

\- D'une certaine façon.

\- C'est donc lui qui vous a fait mettre fin à l'enquête.

\- Oui, avoua le policier.

\- Où peut-on le trouver?

Le policier hésita.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne vous serait pas possible de rencontrer un progénien, celui-là plus que les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas le rencontrer, je veux seulement savoir où le trouver.

Le policier sourit alors et ajouta une série de chiffre sur la liste. Jamar les enregistra son tricordeur et examina les chiffres : c'était des coordonnées.

\- Croyez-vous que ce soit lui le meurtrier, demanda le policier?

\- Non, mais je crois qu'il détient un de nos officiers en rapport à cette affaire.

\- Alors qui est le meurtrier, selon vous?

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé notre officier, j'aime mieux garder cette information pour moi.

\- Je comprends. Bonne chance, lieutenant.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Riyax approcha Jamar.

\- C'est un intéressant bluff de lui faire croire que vous avez trouvé le meurtrier.

\- Mais je l'ai trouvé, conseiller, c'est l'évidence même.

\- Vous pouvez bien le me dire à moi, dans ce cas.

Jamar hésita et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du Dénobulien qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

À l'infirmerie, Myriam observait en silence le docteur comparer les examens faits sur le cerveau de la Trentienne avec celui de leur pilote. Il commença par transférer les informations présentes sur son tricordeur dans l'ordinateur puis, il ouvrit le dossier médical de l'enseigne. Ensuite commença le travail proprement dit. Les deux cerveaux appartenaient indéniablement à la même espèce, mais il y avait des différences marquées et plutôt surprenantes. Le Vulcain ressentit tout à coup le besoin de partager ce qu'il voyait avec quelqu'un. Son regard se posa sur Myriam White.

\- Commander? Voyez-vous ceci?

Il lui pointa une petite spirale dans le cerveau de Douze.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce c'est?

\- Ceci est commun dans le cerveau des espèces télépathes et c'est présent, mais atrophié chez plusieurs espèces humanoïdes incluant les humains. Ce qu'on voit ici n'est pas du tout atrophié.

\- Les Trentiens sont-ils télépathes?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Notre sujet témoin, l'amie du frère de Douze ne l'est certainement pas. Il lui pointa l'image du cerveau de la Trentienne là où, à la place de ce petit colimaçon se trouvait une tache floue.

\- Douze n'a jamais montré de signe qu'il pouvait être télépathe.

\- Mais il y a plusieurs formes de télépathies et ce n'est pas toujours pratiquées consciemment. Si je me fie à ce que je vois, Douze est un formidable télépathe, mais dans un seul sens.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Il manque un élément, un groupe de synapses qui devrait se retrouver sous ce colimaçon. Douze est soit un émetteur, soit un récepteur, mais pas les deux.

Myriam réfléchit un moment à ce que le docteur lui avait expliqué.

\- Basé sur notre expérience avec le multi-esprit, dit-elle, et en émettant l'hypothèse que Douze est l'élu, il est, de toute évidence, un émetteur.

\- Et un très puissant, conclut le docteur.

\- Ils veulent s'en servir pour faire de la manipulation des masses, comprit-elle.

\- Ça ne leur suffit donc pas de manipuler les gênes, ajouta le Vulcain.

\- Considérant que son cerveau est différent de celui d'un Trentien normal, croyez-vous que nous puissions configurer les scanners pour le retrouver sur la planète.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Il faudra se coordonner avec l'enseigne Giona, mais les chances que ça fonctionnent ne sont pas très élevées.

Le commandeur White appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Enseigne Giona Rhéa, reportez-vous à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois se réveilla. Il était toujours attaché sur la fameuse table et il avait un mal de crâne atroce. Depuis des heures, tout n'était que douleur et des images insensées défilaient dans son esprit. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, toujours lui-même. Il aimait toujours Starfleet autant et ne ressentait aucunement l'envie d'un changement.

Le progénien semblait désemparé, il parlait à voix basse avec un technicien, et en tendant l'oreille, Douze en perçu quelques brides.

\- … pouvoir mental… dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé… impossible à réformer… jamais vu ça… autre moyen de persuasion…

Douze pouvait deviner ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu et il n'aimait pas ça. De quels autres moyens de persuasion parlait-il?

Un garde surgit alors dans la pièce et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du progénien, ce dernier sourit.

\- Envoyez les équipes de sécurité et avertissez moi quand ils sont en place, dit-il en regardant fixement l'enseigne!


	9. Vague de défaitisme

La villa de Cent-dix-huit se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville et pour s'y rendre sans attirer l'attention, ils durent se faire téléporter dans la forêt, tout près de la villa. Cette fois, Jamar se fit accompagner par le commandeur White, le docteur Sermak et un détachement de sécurité. Il était persuadé de trouver Douze dans cette villa. Il y avait un champ de dispersions autour de la villa empêchant la téléportation, ce qui était louche sur une planète où la population n'utilisait pas couramment les téléporteurs.

Avec les senseurs du vaisseau, ils avaient pu établir un plan de la villa. Elle était bien protégée et il y avait des gardes partout. Ils ignoraient où se trouvaient Douze, mais ils savaient où se trouvaient toutes les formes de vie présentes dans la villa.

C'était une grande maison, entourée d'une haute clôture et protégée par différents systèmes de sécurités. Il ne serait pas facile d'y entrer, mais ils devaient tout de même essayer de le faire furtivement, sans se faire remarquer.

\- Notre cible devra être les émetteurs qui bloquent la téléportation, expliqua le lieutenant. Ils devraient se trouver à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, mais en dehors de la maison. Pour couvrir une zone aussi grande, il en faut au moins huit. Si nous réussissons à en détruire trois, nous arriverons à causer assez d'instabilité dans le champ de dispersion pour permettre quelques téléportations, mais il faudrait en détruire un minimum de cinq pour être sûr de pouvoir téléporter tout le monde.

Le groupe se sépara en différentes petites équipes. Myriam était accompagnée de deux officiers de sécurité, un qui opérait le tricordeur et l'autre qui les couvrait avec un phaseur d'assaut. Ils avançaient vers le mur est, sous la couverture des arbres, l'officier au tricordeur pointa une section du mur. L'officier qui avait le phaseur découpa un trou dans le mur et les trois s'engouffrèrent.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur des caméras de sécurité, on avait une vue plongeante sur Myriam qui entrait dans l'enceinte avec les deux officiers de sécurité.

\- Comment se fait-il que leur tricordeur n'ait pas détecté la caméra, demanda Douze toujours attaché sur la table d'examen qui avait été inclinée pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran?

\- La caméra est en orbite géostationnaire au-dessus de ma maison, elle a une résolution fantastique, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il joua avec les commandes de la caméra et l'image changea de direction. Ils pouvaient voir Jamar et deux officiers de sécurité grimper le mur ouest du côté de la route.

\- Voulez-vous voir les autres?

\- Je crois que j'ai compris. Vous les attirez dans un piège. Pourquoi me montrer ça?

\- Parce que je veux que vous leur sauviez la vie.

Il joua encore avec les commandes de la caméra pour élargir le plan et Douze vit alors que l'équipe était encerclée par des gardes équipés de distrupteurs romulanais.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, ces armes ne sont pas équipées d'un réglage anesthésiant. Elles ne peuvent que tuer.

De toute évidence, le progénien avait choisi de le faire chanter.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

\- Servez-vous de votre don de la même façon que vous avez maîtrisés le garde de votre cellule ce matin. Vous devez convaincre vos amis de Starfleet qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de réussir. Ils doivent abandonner leur mission de sauvetage.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça?

\- Vous en avez la capacité, vous devez vous concentrer. Si vous ne le faites pas, je vais donner l'ordre aux gardes de les tuer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous qu'ils partent ou qu'ils meurent? Pourquoi voulez-vous tant que je me serve de ce don?

\- C'est pour une bonne cause, je dois protéger les Trentiens d'eux-mêmes et vous êtes l'outil qu'il me faut.

\- Je ne suis pas un outil de propagande, je suis un officier de Starfleet.

\- Exactement, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un officier de Starfleet de protéger les populations des planètes membres de la Fédération? Ce que je vous demande, c'est de protéger les Trentiens.

\- Les Trentiens n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Bien sûr que oui, notre méthode particulière d'évolution a amené les progéniens à créer des individus plus dociles, de bons citoyens, pacifiques et obéissants. En temps de paix, c'est pratique, mais nous savons bien les dangers qui existent au-delà de notre système solaire. Il y a les Romulans, les Cardassians, les Borgs et d'autres. Si on nous attaque, personne n'aura cet esprit du survivant qui caractérise les autres espèces comme les humains par exemple, mais avec vous pour les inciter à se défendre, nous avons des chances.

\- Vous mentez: ce que vous cherchez, c'est le pouvoir absolu.

\- Je vais donner l'ordre de tirer, s'impatienta le progénien.

\- D'accord, dit Douze, je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'idée que c'était voué à l'échec.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le docteur Sermak n'était pas encore entré dans l'enceinte. Il avait marché jusqu'au mur nord et y avait découvert une entrée secondaire avec un garde à l'avant. Il lui suffisait de maîtriser le garde et de neutraliser le système d'alarme. Il se tournait vers les officiers de sécurité pour établir un plan quand ça se produisit.

Il ne le sentit pas tout-de-suite, mais les deux officiers de sécurité figèrent, puis, ils déposèrent leurs armes. L'instant suivant, ils tournaient les talons et s'en allaient vers la forêt. Sermak allait leur donner l'ordre de revenir quand il le sentit lui aussi.

Ça ne servait à rien, c'était voué à l'échec. L'ennemi était trop puissant, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir et tenter de le faire était non seulement risqué, mais totalement illogique.

Ce fut sa première impression, cependant, il était un Vulcain habitué à la télépathie et il comprit vite que ça ne venait pas de lui.

Ça ne pouvait être que Douze, il tentait de les forcer à s'en aller. Avait-il un plan ou le faisait-il sous la contrainte?

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir...

Il se concentra et leva ses boucliers mentaux. L'attaque se poursuivait quand même, mais son effet s'était beaucoup atténuée. Il pouvait agir malgré tout. Il se tourna vers l'entrée secondaire et vit que les gardes l'avaient désertées. Il ramassa un des phaseurs que les officiers avaient déposé et il tira sur le détecteur du système d'alarme pour le désactiver.

Il s'avança à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le progénien vit tout de suite la réaction des officiers de Starfleet sur son écran. Ils lâchaient leurs armes et leurs tricoreurs et s'en allaient. Il connaissait maintenant les bons leviers pour manipuler l'enseigne et n'allait pas hésiter à les utiliser. Il devait les capturer. Il appuya sur un bouton et ordonna leur capture.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il répéta ses ordres.

\- À quoi ça sert, lui répondit alors le chef de ses gardes.

\- Parce que je vous ai donné un ordre!

\- Ils sont plus forts que nous de toute façon.

\- C'est votre travail.

\- Alors, je démission, nous démissionnons tous.

Le progénien en colère se tourna vers Douze.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- Ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- Vous ne deviez le faire qu'à vos camarades de Starfleet.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je peux en contrôler la portée ? C'est tout le monde ou personne. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que vous n'en soyez pas affectés.

\- C'est parce que les progéniens n'ont aucune sensibilité, dit alors une voix qui venait de l'extérieur de la pièce.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et le Vulcain entra avec un phaseur à la main.

\- La neurologie des télépathes est une science fascinante, ajouta le Vulcain, mais pour jouer avec cette arme, il faut la comprendre, ce dont vous êtes incapables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que les progéniens n'ont aucune sensibilité, dit Cent-dix-huit?

\- Vous avez modifié les gênes de votre population depuis si longtemps que vous semblez oublier que vous avez modifié vos propres gênes, pour être plus efficaces, plus calculateurs, plus logiques, vous avez sacrifié le reste. Il faut une certaine sensibilité pour être réceptifs.

\- Pourtant les Vulcains sont télépathes et détachés de leurs émotions.

\- En effet. Nous nous détachons de nos émotions parce qu'autrement, notre sensibilité serait trop grande. C'est le lot des télépathes.

\- Dans ce cas, dit le progénien en souriant, vous venez de me donner le guide pour utiliser Douze-cent-trois. Je pourrai toujours être présent et le forcer à faire ce que je veux.

\- Plus maintenant, vos gardes ont déserté votre résidence et je suis armé. J'ai donc l'avantage.

\- Vous oubliez que c'est ma résidence, j'ai donc l'avantage.

Il appuya alors sur un bouton, les sonneries d'alarme retentirent et toutes les portes se fermèrent. Le Vulcain leva le phaseur et tira, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Quand l'alarme se déclenche, toutes les armes à particules sont désactivées, mais pas les armes à feu, ajouta-t-il, en exhibant un antique fusil d'un modèle semblable à ce qui se faisait sur terre au 20e siècle.

Le médecin déposa son phaseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, dit le progénien en réfléchissant?


	10. La puissance de l'esprit

Le capitaine Roberge avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les membres de l'équipe, mis à part le docteur, étaient revenus bredouilles sans avoir même essayé. Quand elle demanda à Myriam ce qui s'était passé elle se contenta d'abord de répondre qu'elle avait compris que cette opération était vouée à l'échec.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas, commandeur, d'abandonner comme ça!

\- Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Pourquoi?

Myriam réfléchit.

\- Je l'ignore, j'ai tout-à-coup réalisé que tout ça était inutile.

\- Ça pourrait être l'enseigne Douze qui vous a insufflé cette idée. S'il a les dons qu'on lui prête.

\- Quelle chance avons-nous de le sortir de là, s'ils se servent de lui contre nous?

Léa soupira, l'attaque mentale semblait continuer d'affecter ses officiers.

\- Croyez-vous encore que c'est perdu d'avance, commandeur?

Elle hésita.

\- Je ne le sais plus. C'est très fort, cette sensation de défaitisme, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller à ce genre de pensés.

\- Pouvez-vous reprendre le dessus ou dois-je vous relever de vos fonctions jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer les effets de cette attaque?

Myriam ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si un combat intense avait lieu dans son esprit.

\- Je crois que je vais pouvoir dominer cette sensation, capitaine, dit-elle enfin.

\- Giona à Roberge?

\- Ici Roberge, répondit Léa.

\- Capitaine, j'ai trouvé comment adapter les senseurs pour détecter l'enseigne Douze.

\- Je viens, dit le capitaine, en se levant.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit son premier officier.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le progénien visait toujours le Vulcain avec son arme, mais dans son esprit calculateur, il cherchait à déterminer quelle action serait la plus avantageuse.

Sermak savait qu'il considérait la possibilité de le tuer. Ça lui serait utile dans l'immédiat, mais ensuite, il devrait expliquer sa disparition aux autorités de Starfleet. Il pouvait toujours se défendre que ce dernier s'était introduit avec un phaseur dans sa villa, mais très vite, on se demanderait qu'est-ce qu'un officier de Starfleet et de surcroît un Vulcain faisait là et bien vite les soupçons se poseraient sur lui.

Il savait que le progénien pouvait aussi l'utiliser, le forcer à collaborer. Ses connaissances sur le cerveau et sur la télépathie pouvaient sans doute l'aider à trouver comment contrôler Douze-cent-trois. Le Vulcain choisit alors d'argumenter.

\- Pour contrôler ce genre de don, il faut savoir méditer. Nous l'apprenons dès notre plus jeune âge, ça nous permet d'étudier notre propre esprit et de comprendre comment il fonctionne. La méditation vulcaine a plusieurs usage. Je pourrais l'enseigner à l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois.

\- Je connais les vertus de la médiation, les progéniens l'utilisent quand vient le temps de créer une nouvelle combinaison génétique.

\- Je suis certain que c'est très efficace, mais pouvez-vous être certains que vos techniques seront efficaces alors que vous ne connaissez rien dans le domaine de la télépathie? Il y a différentes façons de méditer.

\- Vous avez raison, dit alors le Progénien après un moment de réflexion. Je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus sur vos techniques de méditation. Vous pouvez procéder.

Toujours sous la menace de l'arme, le Vulcain approcha le jeune Trentien.

\- Arrêtez, dit le progénien. Nous pourriez-vous pas lui montrer à distance?

\- Il ne pourra pas méditer s'il est attaché. De toute façon avec votre arme, il ne pourra vous échapper.

\- Allez-y, dit-il alors.

Quand Sermak fut à côté de Douze, il posa sa main droite sur son visage et initia une fusion mentale.

\- Votre esprit à mon esprit, vos pensées à mes pensées, nous sommes uns.

\- Reculez, s'écria le progénien qui se demandait visiblement s'il était assez habile pour tirer sur Sermak sans risquer de toucher Douze!

Le Vulcain n'écoutait plus, il était dans l'esprit du jeune Trentien, un esprit qu'il trouva d'abord apaisant, ce qui était nouveau. Normalement, quand il initiait une fusion mentale, les débuts étaient toujours tumultueux, l'esprit de l'autre étant ébullition. Dans le cas de Douze, c'était étonnant. Le jeune homme jouissait d'une sérénité qui était rare, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il commença à explorer son esprit à la recherche du don, du bouton sur lequel peser.

\- C'est par ici, indiqua Douze, qui percevait les efforts du Vulcain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, émit le médecin, je veux vous aider.

\- Je sais.

Sermak perçu alors quelque chose de différent et de puissant, comme une énergie qui s'étendait au-delà des horizons. Avec un tel pouvoir, Douze aurait pu affecter la planète au complet et même le vaisseau en orbite. Il avait réussi à se restreindre à la zone autour de la villa et c'était impressionnant.

\- Il est possible de concentrer ce pouvoir de façon plus forte et moins étendue, expliqua le docteur Sermak, mais avec une grande concentration et beaucoup de précision, l'esprit doit être en contrôle et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Je comprends, pensa Douze.

Oui, ils comprenaient tous les deux. Les Vulcains mentent parfois. Contrairement à son affirmation, les progéniens ont une certaine sensibilité mais passablement atrophiée. L'insensibilité totale n'existait pas, à moins d'être un androïde. Pour réussir, l'attaque devrait être puissante et concentrée seulement sur lui. Ils étaient prêts. La pensée voyageant plus vite que la parole, toute cette préparation n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

\- Lâchez-le, ordonna le progénien!

Puis, vint l'attaque. Cent-Dix-Huit laissa tomber son arme. Le visage du progénien n'exprimait plus que confusion et chaos. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et tomba à genoux. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que folie. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se mit à hurler.

Au même moment, Sermak mit fin à la fusion mentale, s'avança vers le terminal et désactiva le champ de dispersion empêchant la téléportation.

Sermak et Douze furent téléportés dans la seconde laissant le progénien à ses délires.


	11. Les conclusions de l'enquête

Quand le capitaine entra à l'infirmerie, elle surprit le Vulcain en pleine fusion mentale avec Myriam White. Curieuse, elle attendit qu'il eut terminé. Le Vulcain retira enfin ses mains du visage du commandeur White.

\- C'est une nouvelle méthode thérapeutique, docteur, demanda Léa?

\- C'est la meilleure façon de faire disparaître les effets de l'attaque mentale.

\- Vous avez fait ça à toute l'équipe?

\- Non, seulement au commandeur White et à sa demande. Les effets de l'attaque mentale s'estompe avec le temps, mais le commandeur était impatiente de s'en débarrasser.

Elle décida d'en venir à la raison de sa visite.

\- Le progénien Cent-dix-huit a été retrouvé dans sa villa en plein délire. Il a dut être interné.

\- Il n'y avait aucune autre façon de le maîtriser, mais nous avions espéré que cette attaque ne serait pas aussi dévastatrice. Il est possible que les effets restent permanents dans son cas.

Elle se tourna vers l'enseigne Douze qui était étendu, inconscient, sur un lit.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Il n'a pas été blessé et n'aura pas de séquelles de son expérience. Cependant, à sa demande, j'ai synthétisé le même médicament de suppression mnémonique qui avait été utilisé sur ses camarades de cellules et je l'ai utilisé sur lui.

\- Il a demandé à ce que vous lui effaciez la mémoire, s'étonna Léa?

\- Le pouvoir mental qu'il possède est puissant et dangereux, mais tant qu'il en ignorait l'existence, il ne pouvait l'utiliser.

\- Il pourrait être amené à l'utiliser accidentellement; d'ailleurs, il l'a déjà fait.

\- La différence est que nous savons qu'il a ce pouvoir.

\- Hé bien, j'espère que ça suffira, lui dit Léa avec dépit.

Le Vulcain se tourna vers le capitaine.

\- De toute évidence, il demeure un risque, voilà pourquoi je devrai lui enseigner des techniques de méditation vulcaine pour lui permettre de rester en contrôle.

\- Mais comment lui enseigner ces techniques sans lui dire la vérité.

\- Je devrai lui mentir. Nous avons discuté de ça avant et il est d'accord. Il devra croire qu'il a une condition particulière qui requière de la méditation vulcaine. Les pertes de mémoire dont il souffrira après cette intervention en seront les principaux symptômes.

\- Je vois, dit Léa gravement.

Elle n'aimait pas tous ces mensonges et duperies, mais le médecin avait raison, un tel pouvoir devait être bridé à tout prix et elle ne tenait pas à perdre un pilote si talentueux et un officier si avenant sous prétexte qu'il représentait un risque inconnu. Elle se tourna vers Myriam qui se remettait de sa première expérience de fusion mentale.

\- Comment allez-vous, commandeur?

\- Je trouve l'expérience assez déroutante, mais efficace! Je suis maintenant prête à affronter une armée de Borg à mains nues.

\- Le docteur a peut-être forcé la dose.

\- Bien sûr que non, reprit Myriam en souriant! J'ai toujours été comme ça, je faisais seulement preuve de retenue.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt Jamar s'était fait téléporter sur la planète une dernière fois pour tenir une promesse. Il marchait dans le parc avec le chef-inspecteur. C'était une belle journée, les deux soleils étaient à leur zénith et la chaleur était accablante pour quelqu'un comme Kirt, habitué à la température plus fraîche de Tellar Prime, mais il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il arrivait aussi à dominer de plus en plus ce sentiment de découragement qui était désormais un compagnon constant. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de retourner sur la planète et il savait qu'il le vaincrait éventuellement et c'est pour ça qu'il avait refusé la fusion mentale.

\- Maintenant, lieutenant, dit l'inspecteur, vous allez me dire qui, selon vous, est le meurtrier.

\- C'est complexe, dit Jamar.

\- Si c'est un progénien qui a fait le coup, c'est certainement complexe.

\- C'est bien un progénien.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Cent-dix-huit.

\- Non. Cent-dix-huit n'est pas impliqué dans le meurtre, il a seulement profité de la situation.

\- Je ne vois pas qui d'autres auraient pu en bénéficier.

\- Vous oubliez que les progéniens calculent toujours leurs actions en fonction de leur impact, non sur eux, mais sur la société.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien compris notre système, mais même pour la société, je n'en vois pas le bénéfice.

\- Inspecteur, Trente fait maintenant partie de la Fédération, le terme société ne s'applique plus seulement à votre planète, mais aux centaines d'autres planètes membres de la Fédération. Certains progéniens l'ont déjà compris et l'un d'eux a agi en conséquence.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que le meurtre de Cent-dix avait pour but d'attirer l'attention de la Fédération sur notre petit monde?

\- Exactement, il y a maintenant plusieurs Trentiens dans Starfleet et certains sont des produits de Cent-dix. Il est certain qu'ils allaient être rappelés pour les funérailles.

\- Le meurtrier n'avait sans doutes pas calculé que Cent-dix-huit en profiterait.

\- Au contraire, le meurtrier connaissait très bien Cent-dix-huit et il comptait sur son intervention. Il savait l'impact que ça aurait sur Douze-cent-trois.

L'inspecteur soupira et arrêta sa marche pour fixer Jamar droit dans les yeux.

\- Arrêtez de me faire languir. Qui est-ce?

\- Cent-dix.

Surpris, l'inspecteur fixa Jamar, se demandant s'il était sérieux, puis, il repensa à la suite des événements et réalisa que c'était tout à fait plausible.

\- Mais comment?

\- J'ai vu que les contrôles du bain pouvaient être programmés pour se déclencher à un moment précis.

\- Les progéniens n'aiment pas perdre de temps, certains aiment que leur bain soit déjà coulé et chaud dès qu'ils reviennent du travail. Alors, ils ont des systèmes de minuteries intégrés.

\- J'ai aussi appris que par la méditation, certains progéniens pouvaient entrer dans une transe si profonde que rien ne pouvait les réveiller. Un progénien aussi talentueux que Cent-dix faisait certainement partie du nombre.

\- Il aurait donc utilisé la minuterie du bain et la méditation pour se suicider.

\- Il a tout calculé dans le moindre détail. Son but était double: il voulait que Starfleet s'intéresse à ce qui se passe sur Trente et il voulait que Douze-cent-trois découvre et apprenne à exploiter son don.

\- Quel don, demanda l'inspecteur qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de ce détail?

\- Disons que Cent-dix a fait un petit cadeau à notre pilote, mais j'ai des ordres, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus là-dessus. Il a peut-être fait ce don à un futur officier de Starfleet dans le but d'éloigner ce don de Trente, mais il a dû réaliser qu'en se servant de l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois, il pourrait faire entrer la société Trentienne plus profondément dans la Fédération. Il voulait que les progéniens aient un contrôle plus accru sur la Fédération.

\- Vous avez sans doutes raison, dit l'inspecteur, les progéniens aiment contrôler tous les aspects du monde qui les entoure. Ça doit leur être difficile d'imaginer tous les autres mondes qui existent et qui échappent à leur contrôle. Heureusement que son plan a échoué.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fait croire que son plan a échoué? Les progéniens planifient des changements des générations à l'avance. Cent-dix a planté une graine et, il y a des grosses possibilités qu'avec le temps, elle pousse et donne des fruits.

L'inspecteur resta surpris par un tel raisonnement, mais en y pensant, il réalisait que non seulement, c'était tout à fait plausible, mais que ça ne pouvait être que la vérité.

\- Une dernière chose: comment vous avez su que Cent-dix-huit était le kidnappeur?

\- Il était aussi un produit de Cent-dix et son dernier descendant progénien. Il aurait donc dû être le dépositaire du don et il n'avait rien reçu. Il avait compris que Cent-dix avant utilisé le don. Il devait considérer que ça lui revenait de droit et il a tout fait pour en prendre le contrôle. Il était sans doute le seul dans la liste que vous m'avez donnée qui savait que le don avait été utilisé et qui avait le pouvoir de le faire arrêter considérant qu'il dirige la police.

L'inspecteur se tourna vers le chef de la sécurité du Hawking et lui tendit la main.

\- Félicitation, lieutenant. Vous avez vraiment tout compris de notre société.

Jamar accepta la poignée de main.

\- Il reste cependant une menace, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vraiment?

\- Je suis persuadé que Cent-dix-huit n'a pas agit seul et que Cent-dix craignait quelqu'un, ou un groupe de personnes qui est resté dans l'ombre. Je n'ai pas de preuve, dans ce cas précis, seulement une intuition. Cent-dix-huit n'est peut-être plus une menace pour vous, inspecteur, mais si j'étais vous, je resterais discret sur cette histoire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

«J'ai finalement rencontré mon collègue trentien et ce fut une rencontre des plus stimulante. Nous avons parlé des différences entre la psychologie de plusieurs espèces notamment des Humains et des Trentiens. Nous avons aussi été fasciné par les ressemblances. Comme je l'avais anticipé, beaucoup de pathologies n'existent pas sur Trente, à cause du caractère doux et de l'ouverture d'esprit exceptionnelle de ses habitants. Paradoxalement, ces mêmes qualités peuvent être la cause d'autres problèmes psychologiques, dont j'ai pris note pour le bénéfice de mes futurs patients trentiens. Je ne t'abreuverai pas de détails inutiles, je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

J'espère que tu comprendras un jour pourquoi ce métier me fascine autant et pourquoi ça m'amène à m'éloigner. J'aurai bientôt une permission et nous pourrons en parler plus longuement.

Embrasse Kina et Éloa de ma part et dit leur que leur père les aime et pense toujours à elles.

Ton époux, Riyax.»

* * *

 ** _Retrouvez l'équipage du USS Hawking et suivez l'évolution de la relation entre Léa et Tom dans l'épisode virtuel : Permission spéciale._**


End file.
